This invention relates to new and useful improvements in hand held, portable electrical appliances. The invention relates more particularly to improved switch detent and mounting arrangements for these appliances.
Hand held, portable electric appliances generally include an electric On/Off switch arrangement which enables the user to apply or interrupt the application of electric power to an electric drive means of the appliance. It is preferable for the convenience of the user that the switch exhibit a positive feel in transferring between On/Off positions and for reliability of operation that the switch provide positive, mechanically detented On/Off positions. However, manufacturing cost is an important factor in the fabrication of appliances and the detenting function of the power switch can represent a significant cost factor in the construction of the switch. While switching means having the desired electrical switching characteristics are available at favorable cost factors, these arrangements generally do not exhibit a positive switch detent of desired reliability for use in an appliance.
One form of hand held, portable, electric appliance to which the invention is applicable is an electric dry shaver. In a prior dry shaver electric switching arrangement, a detent enhanced relatively low cost electric switch is mounted within a casing of the shaver. An actuating member of the switch is engaged by a segment of a detent body while another segment of the detent body extends through a aperture of the casing and is positioned for tactile actuation by the user. An enhanced detent is provided by a pair of integral detent body legs which extend adjacent an inner surface of the casing and are spaced for engaging ribs which are integrally formed in the casing and extend from an inner surface of the casing. Although this arrangement provides adequate detenting, it is desirable to provide an enhanced detenting arrangement which is more positive in its action, which is less costly, and which can supply the complete detenting for the switch.
In a prior electric dry shaver, mounting of the switch has been provided by a pocket formed in a two piece motor shroud. The two piece shroud however requires a number of components, is complex in assembling, and is relatively costly.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved detented switching arrangement for a hand held, portable electric appliance.
Another object is to provide a detented switching arrangement for an electrical dry shaver of reduced complexity and improved reliability and cost.
Another object is to provide an improved switch mounting arrangement in an electrical dry shaver.